Bliss
by leratdebibliotheque
Summary: Cammie missed Zach,he kised her and left but she wasnt gonna lethim ruin her summer.She'd probably hurthim next time she sawhim.Cause seriously,who'd kiss a girl then leave and notevn contact the girl he kissed?But Cammie didnt no how soon itwould happen.
1. getting there

**Just so you know:**

**I _love _Zach and so I support Zammie. So if you're hoping to have Josh appear you're out of luck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor did I ever own Gallagher Girls or Zach(sadly)**

**P.S. some of you are saying that Cammie is over reacting but lets just say that... Cammie is having some P.M.S. issues!!!!!!yeah thats the best i've got. I just think she neeeds more drama and its easier to write dramatic things with a dramatic person.**

* * *

Grandpa turned onto a road I knew well from my childhood. Once grandma and grandpa trusted me enough not to get lost they let me ride my bike on a real road instead of the dirt road leading to their house. Of course that was when I was six. I'm older know and I've jogged all the way to town and back two years ago and still love jogging the road every summer.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. We hired help for over the summer." He gave me a smile and went back to driving.

"You didn't need to hire someone; I could do the work for you!" My grandpa didn't know I was a spy in training so he did know I could work.

"Don't worry you'll thank me." He grinned to himself as we turned onto the dirt drive that was around 2.4 miles before pulling up to the house.

I couldn't help but think my grandpa was insane. What did he mean by 'don't worry you'll thank me.' Seriously did my grandpa think I needed a guy? 'Cause I am confused by one already. And for all I know the help could be a twelve year old.

I hopped out of the rusty old truck and grabbed my bags from the back. I brought them inside and went up to my room. Walked up stairs and turned to my right because that was the only way to go. I passed my grandma and grandpa's room on the left then a computer/book room. I kept walking and stopped to look in the guest room on my left. There were bags and a laptop sitting on the bed. The blinds were drawn and the bed was made with military precision. I could remember that's how the Blackthorn boys' rooms looked like all made with military precision and wondered if that's how all guy's were. I opened the door right in front of me. Not to the left where the helpers room was, not to the right were the bathroom was; in front of me where my room has been since I started coming here.

I went in and looked around. It was just the way I remembered. There was a full size bed in the center against the back wall where the window was placed above the bed. It let in brilliant sun light that lit the entire room. Sure it looked old and worn out but this place is my home away from home. I love it here.

I changed into my jean mini shorts(Macey won't let me wear anything else except for my P&E shorts that I can not wear because it has my school name on it) and put on my "don't make me mad-this kitten has claws" t-shirt. Liz gave my the t-shirt she is absolutely obsessed with the Night World books and said that she'd keep it but its too big for her pixie like body. I gladly took it because Bex said that it warned the boys not to piss me off. I remember my roommates laughing their heads off (not literally) and joking about what would happen to any boy who did piss me off. I didn't comment but thought that it was true. Well _now_ it was true… ever since Zach kissed me and left. Now no boy will ever hurt me mentally or physically again (not that he hurt me physically but it's good to be prepared).

I looked at myself in the mirror on the back of my bedroom door. I looked… _hot_. Well at least as hot as Cammie Morgan a girl that can kick any boy's ass and is practically invisible could be.

I knew Zach would get a kick out of my t-shirt next time he saw me. That is if I ever saw him again and I'm not to busy running away. I sighed and turned away from the mirror. It made me remember how I would look myself over before seeing Zach.

I didn't know if I would ever get over him. I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I didn't know a lot of things. But the one thing I did know is that I would _not_let Zachary Goode ruin my summer.


	2. suprise awakening

I left my room and ran down stairs to say hi to my grandma before going out for a jog. I went through the front sitting room with the stair case I just came down on the left. I went through it to the kitchen. "Hey Grandma," She was knitting at the far end of the table. (_Alright_ it wasn't that far because it only sat six people… but still). She looked up and smiled. "I've missed you." I went over to hug her.

"I've missed you too." She hugged me back. "How was school this year?" Of course she knew I went to Gallagher… she just didn't know it was a spy school.

"It was great Grandma. All of my friends had a lot of fun when the other school mixed with ours." I grinned; my friends did have a lot of fun. Though I was the only one with a broken heart or so Bex and Liz say. I knew they liked Grant and Jonas but they wouldn't admit that they were heart broken but I knew they were sad when the boys left.

"What about your friend Bex? How is she?" She smiled warmly, Grandma and Grandpa _loved_ Bex. They said her British accent was amusing.

I laughed, "Bex is great Grandma, and I don't think she got in trouble even once this year." They may not know how she gets in trouble but they have heard of her tendency of getting in trouble.

She laughed too, "Good," She was about to say more but the phone rang.

I decided to make my exit. "I'm going to take a jog and check on the horses." I waved and grabbed the water bottle she handed me.

I walked outside and was deciding what path through the fields to take when I saw movement in the fields and looked towards it. I laughed when I realized it was one of the scarecrows I had beheaded with my grandma's knitting needles getting reheaded. I couldn't see the guy who was supposed to help out but didn't care because I wanted to jog.

I picked the path that went pass the scarecrow and lead almost directly to the stables. When I get done with the horses I can take the longer way around to get more jogging time in.

I started off towards the opening going slower than normal because I didn't want my Grandma or Grandpa seeing me run faster than a normal teen usually does. I remembered every twist and turn of the path so when I got to the opening I closed my eyes and started to sprint.

I was acutely aware of everything around me. I could hear the insects on the wheat fields that I passed. I could ear the birds making noises in the trees. I could also hear the helper using a hammer to get the head back on the scarecrow; it was at a steady rhythm with my feet pounding the ground. I smelled the wheat in the fields and the fresh air of Nebraska. I could feel the gentle breeze as I ran and my feet hitting the ground. I was aware of everything and wasn't at the same time. I blanked my mind and just ran enjoying my first day back to the farm. I felt free; I felt like I was the only person in the world and was enjoying every moment of it.

I didn't realize the hammering had stopped until a voice that has haunted me knocked me out of my bliss. "Hey there Gallagher Girl." I realized a second too late that I was being followed. My eyes opened, I stopped dead in my tracks and almost lost my balance as my momentum was still sending me forward. It was Zach's voice. The voice I would have known anywhere. I was frozen with shock. I couldn't move. The last place I expected to hear his voice was in Nebraska.

I could hear him walking up to me. "Did you miss me?" I could tell he was smirking without even turning around. He stopped two feet away from me.

My eyes grew wide. I couldn't believe he was here. I just couldn't believe it. I could hear his breathing, I could feel his presence behind me, and I had heard his voice. He was really here, this wasn't a dream.

I bent my head down and looked at the ground. I had unfrozen and was on the verge of crying. He took my hand but didn't try to turn me around. "Cammie?" _What_? He doesn't call me by my name. "Cammie talk, please." He squeezed my hand I could tell he was no longer smirking.

I was trying really hard not to cry. "You-you left." The tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I-I haven't heard from you for two months." (I had decided to spend two months with my mom at the Gallagher Academy just wondering around and two months with my grandma and grandpa). I was trying even harder not to sob out loud. I could deal with the tears running down my face as long as he didn't see them.

"Cammie?" His voice was sweet. He turned me around. I kept my face pointing to the ground. "Cammie," He used the hand that was not holding mine to tilt my chin up. I looked into his eyes and the tears started flowing faster. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears but they kept coming. "I had to leave to take the exams." He smiled. "You don't think I didn't miss you too?" He pulled me forward into a hug and kissed the top of my head while I started sobbing into his chest. "I really did miss you Cammie and I've tried to contact you every day but never got through the fire wall that blocked the school…" He laughed. "though I probably would have if I had the technology at Blackthorn instead of my stupid laptop." He laughed again and released me from the hug but didn't let go of my hand. He caressed my face with his other hand. "Cammie stop crying." He smirked again.

I hadn't realized I was still crying. "Okay." I tried to stop crying but my eyes were still filled with tears. He laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes. He started pulling me towards the stables. "Wh-Where are we going?"

He laughed. I tried pulling my hand away but he wouldn't let go. My anger was rising; _who was he to kiss me then leave? Who was he to come back and expect me to like him still? Who was he to expect me __**not**__ to get mad at him?_ 'Cause I was getting pissed. I was angry over him kissing me and leaving. I was mad at him for making me cry. He even made me forget about me beating the crap out of him. (Which I now remembered to do.) He led me into the empty part of the stables. The part I usually use as the gym because it had… well everything a gym has (though not like a school gym that is just a basketball court) this gym was what you would find at a low grade member gym. My grandma said that my dad had made the gym so he had something to do. I of course needed to keep in shape more than running. I was just lucky enough that my grandpa had let my dad get weights and punching bags that made the gym just what I need.

He turned around and smirked… _that's_ what set me off.


	3. mistakes

I was _**fuming**_. Though he obviously didn't notice it. He tried pulling me to him but I didn't let him. I pulled my hand out of his grip and roundhouse kicked him in the face. ( I later realized that was not a good idea and would have to some how explain the bloody lip and black eye Zach had to Grandma and Grandpa.) He didn't see it coming. He trusted that I would want him so much that he let his guard down completely (well _almost_ completely).

He went down with a thud. He looked up with shock covering his face then almost immediately tensed up and was back on his feet.

Every thing seemed to go slow. Slow enough that I could see every move he made as he made it and block it along with react to it. Well other than his first one. He was still bigger and stronger than me.

When he got up he tackled me and I hit the ground… _**hard.**_I felt the air get knocked out of me and let me tell you it was _not_ something you want to experience. It slowed me down enough that he had time to pin me to the ground. He had my wrists pinned beside my head and was laying on top of me… not that I would object (while I'm sane)… to the second part not the first. The first part was getting a little uncomfortable. Right now I did not like him pinning me down and he did despite my struggles. I could tell it was hard for him so I came up with an idea that I knew would work and disable his attacks long enough for me to get up.

I kneed him where it counts which was not easy because I could barley move. I pushed him off of me and rolled far enough away to get up. He got up after me and tried a kick but I blocked it. He caught me of guard and kicked me in the side. I was force to turn by the power of the kick and he grabbed me from behind.

He had me in a choke hold (he wasn't choking me but was holding me tightly so that I could still breathe). He had his other arm tightly around my waist so I couldn't escape without hurting him (probably permanently) and I didn't want to hurt him like that. I stopped fighting him. If he loosened his arm or moved it from that exact position around my waist I'd be able to get out of the hold without hurting him.

He put his mouth close to my ear. "Cammie, why did you attach me?" His voice was soothing and almost made me less angry… well that was until I figured out that he _was_ trying to sooth me that just made me more furious.

I was now trying to get out of his hold with out hurting myself which I was not succeeding at. "Because you **moron**…" I broke off when a sharp pain went up my spine. I held my breath so I wouldn't gasp in pain. The pain died away and I continued speaking. "You pissed me off!!!!!!!!" I almost yelled. Though when I considered yelling later I could have screamed and nobody would have heard me. I struggled more.

He was trying hard not to hurt me but at the same time trying to not let me go. "Gallagher Girl, how did _I_ piss _you_ off?" He sounded like the same old Zach I knew and not the one that had took me by surprise earlier. He sounded pissed… which he should the roundhouse kick I gave him to the face should already be swelling.

"Do you really have to ask?" I didn't give him enough time to respond. "You kissed me and left. You didn't contact me for two months. Then suddenly you show up in Nebraska thinking that I'll fall back into your arms and forgive you for everything." As I was letting it out, I was getting angrier and angrier. "Well one of the things a girl hates the most is getting kissed and then having the guy leave, but then having him not contact her for two months is not right." I was yelling now I could feel his holds getting tighter and tighter like he was afraid of what would happen if he let me loose. "I'm _not_ going to fall back into your arms and I am _not_ going to forgive you!"

He was frozen. I had seen him shocked before but I had never seen him this shocked.

As soon as I felt him freeze all of my anger left. I had never hurt him so bad before. I could feel him loosening his grip. I could hear him forcing himself to breathe. He let go of me completely and stepped away.

I turned to face him. I could see the sadness all over his face. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I was just trying to protect _myself _from being hurt again. But instead I set myself up for hurt. He looked like I had just slapped him in the face. He was radiating hurt. He looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't so I decided to.

"I'm sorry," It came so easily that I had to keep going to try to save what I had probably lost. I hurt more than him when I said that I wouldn't forgive him. It was true that I probably wouldn't but now I figure I could forget about it if he just doesn't leave me again. I was able to see him now which I thought I never would again when he left. If he left now I probably never would see him again.

I had looked to the floor. "I'm sorry that I said that. I was just so angry that you could have done that to me. I was angry that you thought you could have me without even changing what you did." Tears started flowing down my cheeks over fear of loosing him again.

Then a thought hit me, _why was I throwing this way out of proportion?_ I was be so emotional and having mood swings. I laughed; he looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm blowing all of this way out of proportion. I shouldn't have been so surprised that you were not a dream to cry. I shouldn't have kicked you in the face. You had to leave but you wanted to kiss me. You didn't contact me but you tried." I smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have over reacted. I was just trying to protect myself from getting hurt again." My smile faded. "I really am sorry." I turned to walk out of the stables through the huge opening in the wall. I kept thinking of how stupid I always was with Zach. _I've made a lot of mistakes with him and they all seem to repair themselves I just hope this one does too._ I thought to my self as I exited the stables.

I decided I'd check on the horses later and take the longer way back when I remembered I had dropped my water bottle. _Shit._ I didn't want to go back there because Zach might still be there, but then again he might be at the house already packing his stuff to leave. I sighed. It would probably be a few days before he was able to leave so I'd have to see him sometime. I decided sooner was better than later and turned around and walked back to the stables.

I saw him lying on the ground in the gym muttering to himself in Chinese and holding ice to his face. I looked away and went to get my water bottle that had rolled over to the wall.

"I'm sorry." His voice rang out loud and clear yet I didn't understand.

"What?" I turned around to see him right in front of me bloody lip, black eye and all.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you then left. I figured you'd be happier when you saw me here. I thought that if I kissed you that you'd be so happy when you saw me in Nebraska." He was watching me with an intense expression. Well as intense as a guy in serious pain could be. "I really liked you and wanted you to want me here in Nebraska so I took the opportunity and kissed you." He looked like he wanted a reaction out of me.

I smiled; I hadn't known it was like that. "I'm glad you did. And I really am sorry about kicking you." I lifted my hand up to lightly touch his swollen eye and lip. I grimaced I hadn't know I had kicked that hard.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" He touched my cheek.

I smiled, "I hadn't known I kicked you that hard. It must hurt." Well of course it hurt, because all of my kicks do but that one in particular must really hurt.

"It doesn't hurt much." He half smiled, "but I hadn't known you could kick that hard. Well until around an hour ago." He touched my cheek again and cupped my face.

He stared strait into my eyes. He said, "I won't hurt you again Cammie," and kissed me. I didn't care if his lip was partially swollen and I didn't if last time he kissed me he left. His kiss was sweet and reminded me that he had a sweet side. His hand moved to the back of my neck holding me to him. His other arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When we broke apart we were both panting and didn't let go of each other. I wanted to stay like that all day but my internal clock told me we had around an hour until dinner and we still had to make up an excuse for why Zach had a black eye and bloody lip. I sighed and pulled away. Zach laughed when he saw my expression and I playfully hit him in the chest.

We walked out of the stables holding hands and prepared to lie our butts off.


End file.
